Edge of Realms
|visitors = Gideon |onlyappearance = Beauty}} The Edge of Realms is a world on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It appears in the fourth episode of the seventh season. The Edge of Realms is an allusion to Paradise Falls from the Disney/Pixar film Up. History As Belle continues to age while her husband remains immortal, the couple is occasionally visited by Gideon during the years he returns home to see them and then return to school. Several years after this, Belle is now an elderly woman as Mr. Gold is still youthful as ever. Belle steps onto a stool as she reaches for the window curtains, and she looks back to smile at her husband before pulling them open, only to lose her balance and fall. Mr. Gold catches her in time, though he panics as she seemingly passes out from exhaustion. After moving his wife to the couch, he tries to convince her to allow him to use the dagger on her just this once so she can be cured of whatever ailment she has. Instead, Belle comes clean about the part of the prophecy she omitted and explains what he must do after her death in order to be led back to her. Seeing how afraid he is of living without her, Belle retells the story of how they fell in love and all the times they were separated before being reunited, as a way to reassure him that if he lets her go now, it won't be the last time he ever sees her again. As she dies, Mr. Gold weeps over her still body. Gideon later returns to the Edge of Realms to pay his respects at his mother's gravesite, where he offers to put an end to his father's life so he can join Belle in death, however, Mr. Gold opts to wait for the day he can relinquish his powers to the Guardian and be reunited with his beloved, and finds his way to the New Enchanted Forest. }} Locations For detailed location information, please see the list of minor Edge of Realms locations. Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *According to Mr. Gold, the Edge of Realms is located "on the outermost reaches of existence". *Mr. Gold also states that the normal rules of time and space do not apply in this place, and suggests that an eternity spent there could equate to "the blink of an eye" in other worlds. **This appears to be accurate, as Mr. Gold and Belle spend many years in here, in which Belle becomes an old woman. However, when their son Gideon visits, he doesn't appear to have aged. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *According to Emilie de Ravin, she had to carry around four gallons of water during the house building scene, while Robert Carlyle was loading little polystyrene rocks. |-|Goofs= Goofs *The picture of Mr. Gold and Belle in front of the Wandering Oaken's Trading Post in ArendelleFile:704PicturesOnTheChimney.png is an edited screenshot from the Season Four episode "Family Business", where Belle is seen walking to the shop.File:406WanderingOakens.png However, she has not been correctly deleted from the original screenshot.File:704CupAndPictures.png *Despite the chipped cup being placed on the mantel during the close-up shot of Mr. Gold,File:704ChippedCup.png the cup has disappeared in the following wide shot.File:704PlacingSpinningWheel.png Appearances References }} ---- fr:Confins des Royaumes ru:Граница Миров Category:Worlds Category:Once Upon a Time Locations